Return of Shutterthug
by Generation X-er
Summary: One of Townsville's most evil villains returns (if you haven't heard of this guy, read CN/DC's Powerpuff Girls comic)


                           Return of the Shutterthug

     The city of Townsville…..a place where everything is as it should be……except for the fact that priceless artifacts and jewels and loads of cash are disappearing . Even monuments are not safe from this sinister wrongdoer. Who could be behind this neferous plot? Only one fiend seems capable-- the sinister SHUTTERTHUG!

      One afternoon, the Powerpuff Girls were in a quandary. They all knew some villain had been swiping valuables over the past week. But each time they were called the crook, whoever he was, had mysteriously vanished., apparently losing himself in the crowds. It was a strange, tall darkly –dressed figure that was seen in each case, so everyone assumed that it was the culprit. But nobody got more than a fleeting glimpse of him, and of course, he was long gone by the time the Girls arrived. And not only that, there was no trace of whatever was stolen either. That might not have been so unusual had these been ordinary crimes, and the object was only a bag of stolen loot. But in one case an entire iron-truck load of five million in cash disappeared—and the men who were driving it were missing too. And then a priceless gold statue from the orient vanished from the Townsville museum. The glass case and invisible beams were untouched. No alarm had sounded. The artifact was just gone. And the mysterious figure was glimpsed vanishing out a museum exit. Detectives were on the case, but they couldn't find a single clue—no fingerprints or anything. 

      At this moment, the Girls were sitting around in circle discussing the recent spate of crimes. 

     "But who do we know could be behind something like this?" Blossom asked. 

     "You got me." Said Buttercup. 

     "You think it could be Mojo?" Bubbles ventured. 

     'We already told you." Said Buttercup. "No way it's Mojo. It's just not his style." 

     "Well, maybe he's changed his tactics, you know just to throw us off. Just because he's not coming in with his Robo Jojo, smashing up things and stuff, doesn't mean it still couldn't be him." 

     "Humph!" said Buttercup, crossing her arms indignantly. This was getting tougher by the minute. 

    Blossom considered this. Suppose it was Mojo. It wouldn't be the first time he had changed his tactics. And it was usually during those time that he came the closest to defeating them. He had actually become crime lord of the city for a brief time, back when he had used their fear of cooties against them. And there was the time when he had banded with three other villains wand formed the Beat-Alls. But maybe there was another villain who used tactics like this. It seemed like there was one. Blossom thought hard back over their career as crime fighters. 

     "I've got it!" she exclaimed.

    "What? You do?" exclaimed Bubbles and Buttercup. 

    "I'll bet it's the Shutterthug! Remember when he was all making stuff disappear? He had everyone in Townsville fooled, even us! First he stole Fuzzy Lumpkins prize pumkin, then Princess's pure mink teddy bear, and then the whole Town and then us!"

    "He had us all trapped in his photo album!" Bubbles shuddered at the memory of when they were trapped within a picture. Only their super strength, and the Townsville monument had freed them. 

   "Do ya think?" Buttercup asked. 

   "Welllll…..he is out of prison."

    "But why hasn't he caused any more trouble since?"

    Blossom shrugged. "I dunno. But maybe its because he's been busy coming up with a new scheme. That means if its him, we've got to be extra careful."

   "Why? We beat him before didn't we?"

  "Because he's probably made it so our powers won't stop him this time. Maybe if we traps us in a picture again, we won't escape."

    "Humph!" said Buttercup. "let 'im try! Let's go out and kick his sorry rear right now!" 

   "Hold on, Buttercup." Blossom cautioned.

     "And why not?"

     "We don't know it's him yet, for one, and ……well, it's almost our bedtime."

    Just then, the Professor opened the door and stuck his head in. "Time for bed, Girls," he reminded them. "Remember, tommorrow's a school day." 

      "We know, Professor." They answered sweetly, in unison. 

     He tucked each of them in, and kissed them each on the forehead before turning out the light, and going downstairs to his laboratory. 

     But before he through the switch, Buttercup noticed Bubbles shove something beneath her pillow. At once she became suspicious. She knew Bubbles had not lost any teeth lately. And it wasn't anything like a stuffed animal or a pretty piece of toy jewelry, things Bubbles habitually collected. It looked like a sheet of paper……maybe it was note from somebody…or to somebody. Maybe Bubbles had a crush on a boy at school. 

     Automatically, mischievous grin overcame Buttercup's features. She waited until the other two Girls had settled in to sleep. But she couldn't contain herself a moment longer. 

    "Oh, man!" she cried "Oh my God! I think the Boogie Man's come up out of our closet! He's gonna make Townsville into Discoville again!" She knew Bubbles still had a dreadful fear of the Boogie Man. 

    Blossom and Bubbles were awake in a flash, and Bubbles switched on the bedside lamp. 

     That was all Buttercup needed. She dove beneath Bubbles' pillow, and snatched forth the paper. 

    When Bubbles realized what she had done, she let out a squeal of horror. "No!" she shrieked. "that's mine! Gimmegimmegimmegimme!" 

    Buttercup took off through the air. Bubles tore after her. Buttercup waved the paper tauntingly. "Nyah, nyah!" she said.

    "Give that back!"

    Buttercup zipped out of reach as Bubbles kept lunging at her in a futile attempt to reclaim her secret. 

    "Cut it out, you guys!" shouted Blossom. 

     "Hahaha!" laughed Buttercup "Catch me if you can!" 

     The Professor suddenly opened the door and through on the light. "What's going on in here?"

     "Bubbles has a crush on some boy at school." Buttercup explained tartly, holding the paper behind her back as she floated in midair.  "She was hiding this note under her pillow…."

    "I was not! Give it here!" Bubbles squealed angerly.

    "Now, now, Girls, please don't' fight." Said the Professor. "Buttercup, you know to respect your sisters' privacy. Now give the note back to Bubbles."

    "But….but…" Buttercup stammered. 

      "Buttercup."

      "Oh, alright, Porfessor." But she just couldn't rsist. Realizing this might be her last chance, Buttercup held the paper in front of her andgazed at it for several seconds. 

   Bubbles was staring at her in utter horror. Blossom and the Porfessor were looking at her in confusion. 

   A look of confusion had replaced mischief on Buttercup, as she starred at the paper. Then her expression changed to one of mounting realization and horror. 

    "Oh…..my …..God!"

    "What is it, Buttercup?" asked the Professor. 

   "Bubbles!" cried Buttercup, her eyes still glued to the paper. "How could you do this! You're sick! Sick!" 

   "Let me see it, Buttercup." Said the Professor, now visibly worried. 

    Buttercup slapped one fingerless arm over her eyes and handed it to the professor. 

   "Professor, no!" Bubbles wailed. 

   The professor took the paper and looked at it. Then he smiled. "Why Buttercup, there's nothing wrong with this! What's gotten into you? Bubbles just drew a picture of herself for Miss Keane."

   "Huh?! That's not a picture of herself!" 

   The professor looked harder at the picture. Then a look of horror came over his face as well. It did look like a picture Bubbles drew of herself with her crayon set, but if so she had used a Crayola that was a dark navy blue instead of sky blue, and had given herself a boy's haircut, and black sneakers with white laces.

    "That's not Bubbles!" exclaimed Buttercup. "That's –"

     "BOOMER!!" they all cried, turning to stare at Bubbles in admonishment. 

     "Bubbles has a crush on that stupid blond Rowdyruff boy! Oh the horror, the horror!" cried Buttercup. 

    Bubbles looked miserable for a moment, but them she stared back at them in consternation. "I do not! Just because I drew his picture, doesn't mean I have a crush on him!"

    "Are you kidding?!" asked Buttercup. "She drew little pink hearts around him!"

    The Professor relaxed slightly. "Now, Buttercup. Bubbles is right. Just because she drew Boomer's picture doesn't mean she has a crush on him."

   "Oh, yeah? Then what does it mean?"

    "It may mean that….uh…she likes drawing his picture that's all."

    "Oh, puh-lease."

    "Now Girls, enough of this. All of you back to bed…..hey, wait!" the Professor suddenly cried. "What's this?" he suddenly noticed what looked like some sheets of paper sticking out from under Bubbles' side of the bed. 

    "NO!" Bubbles wailed. But the professor was already heading form them. He reached under the bed and puled them out. He stood back and gasped. Blossom and Buttercup gasped too. 

      There were dozens of sheets of paper. One each one of them Bubbles had drawn a crayon picture of Boomer. Most of them showed him just posed and smiling, and many of them had small pink valentines or flowers around them. Some were pictures of him flying. Others showed Boomer and Bubbles fighting monsters together. Most horrifying of all were pictures of Bubbles and Boomer sipping a huge rootbeer float, and even a couple of Bubbles planting a kiss on a blushing Boomer. 

   It was monstrous, unbelievable.

   "Bubbles…." Said the Professor, once he found his voice. "Did you….have you….h-how long has this been going on."

   They all looked at Bubbles, who looked like she wished the roof would cave in and bury them all forever, which very likely she did. "I-I don't know Professor. I just can't get him out of my head."

    "I know what it is!" exclaimed Buttercup. "It's those fanfics!"

     "What?" asked Blossom.

    "You know! Those stories on the Internet, that have us and the Rowdyruff boys in love! She's been reading too many of them!"

   "Well, Bubbles has been spending a lot of time online lately." Said the Porfessor. "I used to think the Internet was good for kids. But if its doing this to my little Bubbles, I know the Internet has a downside as well."

     "You're right, Professor." Sighed Bubbles. "but those stories are so sweet…"

   "Bubbles what are you saying?" Buttercup gasped. "they're yucky! Bleh!" 

    The Professor placed a hand on Bubbles head. "Now Bubbles. You know you can't believe everything you read on the net."

   "I know." Bubbles sniffed. 

    "Now, Bubbles." Said the Porfessor. "understand that it's alright for girls and boys to get crushes on each other. It may be embarrassing, but it happens all the time. But Boomer is one of Mojo's boys. They're evil."

    "I know, Professor. But Boomer is just so cute. I wish he and I really could fall in love."

     "But we know better, don't we Bubbles." 

    "Yes. Professor."

     "Just promise me, you'll forget all about this, and don't draw any more pictures."

     "But what if the Rowdyruffs became good, like in those fics?"

    "Well, that would be a different story. But until that happens, forget about him. Understand?"

     "Yes, Professor." 

     "That's my Bubbles." He gave her a hug and a kiss and put them all back in bed. Bubbles couldn't get hardly any sleep that night though. It seemed all she could think of, was the terrible shame of having her secret crush on Boomer discovered. She knew Boomer was evil of course, but it was true. She had developed a crush on him. She thought it must have started one time when the Rowdyruff Boys were smashing up the Powerpuff Girls statue in front of town hall. When the Girls arrived on the scene, they had threatened to kiss the Rowdyruff Boys back into oblivion again. Though the Boys hated themselves for it, they turned and ran. But this time Boomer remained behind a few seconds longer while Bubbles floated towards him. This disconcerted Bubbles somewhat, and she became confused….though not in a bad way. And there was this look on Boomer's face. He looked somewhat confused as well, as though he were trying to sort through some new emotions. Then he smiled slightly at her—at least she thought it might be a smile.

     "Hey Boomer! Bro, get out of there!" called one of his brothers either Butch or Brick. "We'll finish 'em next time!"  
     And Boomer joined him in a flash of blue light. Ever since then, Bubbles just couldn't seem to get Boomer out of her mind.  She even found herself hoping that maybe Boomer was having the same feelings she was. But she told herself she was being dumb. The Boys still hated them—why else would they be smashing up their sculpture? But the feeling remained.

     Finally, Bubbles heard the words of the Professor, after she asked what if the Rowdyruff Boys became good, echo in her head. Well, that would be a different story. 

     What if she found a way to make the RRB good guys on her own? That wouldn't be wrong would it? She didn't think so. Then maybe she and her sisters could be friends with them, and they could all go fight evil together. Yes, she decided, that would be really cool. But how? Then she remembered that Princess had used the same disgusting Chemical X when she recreated the RRB for her own selfish purposes. That probably explained why the boys were still evil in this series of fics. But what if they made the Boys take some genuine Chemical X into their systems? Maybe it would counteract the the toxic waste in them that was making them evil. Of course, the Boys probably wouldn't be willing to take it. But maybe they could do it in some subtle way so they wouldn't know. Then she hit on an idea. 

    Checking to see if her sisters were still asleep, Bubbles got out of bed, and zoomed downstairs to the laboratory. By this time, the professor had retired as well. Bubbles floated into the lab, and began for the Chemical X. She remembered the compartment where the Professor stored it. She opened it to find a large vial of the greenish fluid. She then took a test tube from out of the drawer, and filled it with the Chemical X. She made sure to place a cork tightly into the top of the test tube. Then she tucked the tube securely into her power belt, and flew off to bed. The next time she encountered Boomer, she would be ready. 

     The next day, in Mojo's volcano lair, the Rowdyruff Boys were waking up to a new day. When the alarm rang, they yawned and stretched, and floated out of bed. 

    But before they could float upstairs for breakfast, Butch noticed Boomer shove something hastily beneath his pillow. 

    He turned around, a nasty grin on his face. "What are you hiding, Bro?"

    "Er…nothing." Said Boomer.

    "Oh, nothing. Right. Then you won't mind me taking a look?" 

    "No!"

      "Oooooooh! Why not?" Butch started to float toward Boomer's pillow. 

     "Hey! What's with you two?" Brick demanded. 

      "Boomer's got something under his pillow. And he doesn't want us to know about it. Right, Booom?"

      "Come on, guys!" said Boomer, smiling feebly and  starting to blush. "You don't want to look under there! You guys wouldn't be interested, really!"

   "Let us decided that!" Butch grinned nastily. 

   Brick chortled smugly. Unfortunately for Boomer, Brick always seemed to side with Butch with things like this. 

     "You know what I think, bro?" Butch said to Brick, as he floated next to boomer's pillow. "I think 'ol Boomie's gone soft on us! I think he's hiding a love note from one of those yucky Powerpuff Girls!" 

    "Eeeew, gross!" said Brick. "No way! Boomer wouldn't turn traitor on us like that!"

     Boomer felt almost relieved. At least Brick standing up for him. But they hadn't seen what was underneath the pillow yet. 

    "Oh yeah?" said Butch "Then what do you think we have here?" he snatched out whatever it was beneath the pillow. It was a piece of drawing paper.

     "No!" Boomer cried, as he flashed toward Butch. Butch zipped out of reach, then gazed into the paper. Then a look of rage formed on his face. "Aaaaaaagh! No! It's true! Boomer is in love with a Powerpuff!" All trace of amusement was gone from Butch. He jabbed an arm at Boomer. "You really ARE a traitor! I'm gonna kick you're wussy butt!" 

     "Hold on, guys!" said Brick. "What's this all about! Let's see the picture, bro!"

    Butch, scowling in rage showed Brick the picture. Drawn in crayon on the paper was a smiling Bubbles. 

    "Oh, man!" cried Brick, horrified."that's Bubbles! One of the Powerpuffs!"

    "Tell me about it!" sneered Butch. "It's finally happened! Just like in those o sissy fanfics! Boomer has a crush on a Powerpuff! A Powerpuff! I always knew you were really a wuss, Boom! But this time you've really gone and done it!" 

    Boomer looked for a moment like he wanted the ceiling to cave in and bury them all forever. But then his face assumed a look of sly confidence. "Well, what about all those "Buttercup/Butch" fics?" Boomer returned coolly. 

     "SHUT YER PANSY MOUTH!" Butch was nearly crimson with rage. "This is NOT a fanfic!!! Er….well….okay, so maybe it is, but not one of THOSE fics!!! We still HATE those sissy Powerpuff wussies! Except you, you traitor!!!!" He started to float toward Boomer like he was ready to deal him a blow. 

     "Hey, settle down, man!" said Brick. "Cool it! Boomer's on our side, bro, remember? Boomer, you're not really in love with one of those icky Powerfluffs, are you?" 

     "Well…..er….no!" replied Boomer. "The only reason I have her picture is because….because….I was gonna use it as a dartboard! That's it! You know I hate those lousy Powerpuffs as much as you guys!" 

    "Hah!" exclaimed Butch. "Then what's that!" He pointed to a stray piece of paper protruding from under Boomer's side of the bed. 

      Boomer looked uncomfortable again, and started blushing. "I don't think you guys want to know……."

     "Well, let's find out," said Butch with a nasty sneer. He floated toward the bed. "You know, Brick, I bet he's got himself a whole stash of gross mushy pictures of that sissy Powerpuff under here. Maybe even some of them kissing…."

   He landed on the floor, flipped up the covers, and peered beneath.

  There was no stash of pictures under the bed. Only one stray piece of paper. Butch snatched it up and looked at it. "Oh my Gawd!"

    "Well? What is it?" Brick asked. 

   "It's the list of stuff we gotta get for Pop's new weapon!"

    "Boomer!" cried Brick "What's gotten into you, bro? We're not supposed to leave that thing lying around!"

     "Yeah!"  Agreed Butch.  

     "Er….sorry, guys!"

    "Okay! Now get rid of that wussy Powerpuff picture and come on! Pops probably has our breakfast ready by now!" 

    Boomer picked up the picture of Bubbles, and looked at it for a few moments. He seemed a bit sorry to part with it—but only for an instant. Feeling his brothers eyes starring at him, he  scowled and wadded it, then tossed it into the trash bin. Then he followed his two brothers upstairs for breakfast. 

    At this moment, in a secluded lair deep in the heart of Townsville, something very sinister is taking shape. In a room bathed in eerie, dark crimson light, a tall, dark figure is working over some photo prints. Who can this be? Oh no—it must be that most sinister of evil doers—the shuddersome Shutterthug! What can this photo fiend have in store for Townsville, and our beloved Powerpuff Girls?

        "Heh heh heh!" chortled the Shutterthug, as he hung another photo on the wire above. This one was of a iron truck holding five million in cash. "I have now amassed a huge fortune! And when these pictures are developed, I shall use the reverse process on them, and all of this wealth and gold shall be mine, and I'll be even richer then that ridiculous Daddy Morbucks! Hahahaha! And then, then, I shall have my final revenge on those bratty Powerpuff Girls! Just let them try to stop me this time!"

    Oh, no! The felonious photo freak has cooked up his most evil scheme yet! 

What can our Girls do? 

     Later that day, Miss Keane was taking the students of Pokey Oaks kindergarten on a historical field trip. They had taken a bus trip to the center of downtown, to see a historical Monument to the original founders of Townsville, from back in 1688. They had parked the bus in a nearby parking garage, and were now walking along the sidewalk on Main Street. The Girls were walking along with the rest of the students. 

  "This sure is exciting!" said Blossom. "learning about history and all."

   "I kinda wish we'd get another call from the Mayor, myself." Muttered Buttercup. 

     "What if it's that creep who stealing stuff—that Shutterthug, if that's who it is?" Bubbles asked. 

    "Then maybe we can nail 'im this time." Said Buttercup. 

     "Class, may I have your attention." Said Miss Keane. She had stopped at the end of the street in front of a large statue. It was made of bronze, and depicted four men in buckskin, and one dressed in something like colonial garb. "Can anyone tell me when this statue was erected?" she looked over the sea of kids' faces. "Mike Believe?"

    "Er….1890?"asked Mike

     "Very Good. That is correct. It is a tribute to Townsvilles founding fathers. Can anyone name them?"

      Blossom was about to raise her arm, but Princess, who was in front of her, beat her to it. "I know! I know, Miss Keane!"

     "Okay, Princess. Who were they?"

    "Well, the guy in front, who happened to be very wealthy, is—"

     "Miss Keane! Miss Keane!" called a male voice. It was Mitch Mitchelson frantically waving his hand. She noticed that an odd look had come over the faces of all the kids there, except for Princess, who was too self-absorbed. 

        "Miss Keane!" shouted Princess. "Tell that trailer trash to shut up while I'm talking!" 

      "Mitch Mitchelson!" said Miss Keane. "Princess is trying to speak. Let her finish, then you can have your turn!"

      "But Miss Keane!" cried Mitch. "The statue isn't there anymore!"

     "What? Don't be silly, Mitch! You can see it plain as day!" she turned around and gasped loudly. Mitch was right. The entire, thirty-foot statue had vanished into thin air. 

      "You know what I think?" asked Blossom.

      "It's the Shutterthug!" agreed Buttercup.

     "Right!" said Blossom. "We've got to stop him!"

    "But where is he?" asked Bubbles. "I didn't see anything."

     The Girls zoomed up to Miss Keane. "Miss Keane! Did you see anything? Like a flash of light, maybe?"

     "I don't think so, Girls." She answered, confused. 

     "Anyone!" called Blossom over the din of traffic to the people on the street, di anyone see a flash of light. People looked confused, and muttered, and then shook their heads. 

    "Wait!" cried Bubbles, pointing "I see someone!"

     The Girls and Miss Keane looked. They saw a tallish, dark figure of a man vanishing around a street corner. 

    "That must be him!" exclaimed Blossom. "That was the Shutterthug! Sorry, Miss Keane, we'll be back as soon as we can, we've got a photo fiend to catch! Let's go Girls!' with that the Girls were off. But by the time they reached the street, the Shutterthug—or whoever it was—had vanished. There was only an empty alley. 

     "Where did he go?" Bubbles asked.

     "Search me." Said Buttercup. 

     "Let's search this alley instead!" said Blossom. The Girls began zooming through the alley trying to locate where their elusive foe had gotten to. But then a loud explosion rent the air. 

    "Whoa! What was that?"" exclaimed Buttercup. The three Girls launched themselves skyward in time to see a large explosion rising into the sky several blocks away. 

    "I don't know, we've got to check it out!" cried Blossom. "Let's go!" They tore across the sky toward the explosion. 

     Meanwhile, in the alley they had just vacated, a tall, sinister figure clung to the underside of a fire escape. Once the Girls were gone, the figure leaped to the ground like some enormous spider. "Haha!" exclaimed the Shutterthug. "Now I have added the Townsville Memorial to my photo collection. Those dratted 'puffs almost had me that time, but that distraction allowed me to escape before they found me! Soon they, too, shall be within my grasp!" 

       The Girls soon discovered the cause of the explosion. It was the Rowdyruff Boys. They had ransacked the Townsville Technology Center, and were making off with a large laser cannon, undoubtedly an item Mojo would be needing in order to build his latest weapon. 

      THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER I DON"T KNOW WHEN I CAN FINISH IT


End file.
